Community MCU Reboot
Until further notice, because of the absence of the head of operations, ElectricMayhemm, the Community MCU Reboot is on hiatus. We are sorry for the inconvenience, and hope that someday the project will be resumed. The Community MCU Reboot, otherwise known as the Community Marvel Cinematic Universe, is a community project to create a cinematic universe based around the classic characters of Marvel Comics. The goal is to create a consistent cinematic universe with all films connected and working towards one major film. Anyone is free to join. All of the films in this universe take place on Earth-26287. Rules There will be discussions among those involved in the project on not only the direction of the project, but also how the films can connect and eventual plans down the road, among other things. There are a few rules to try and keep the project consistent: #'Consistent Casting' - To keep the casting consistent, you cannot cast an actor who has already been cast in another role in this universe. For help with casting, please refer to the cast list to see if any of your actors / actresses have already been utilized. Also, you cannot cast an actor who has already been cast as that character in an existing film. (Examples: Robert Downey Jr. as Iron Man, Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury, etc.) #'Plot Standards' - Each film must have a complete and detailed plot, not a summary. Your article must explain the entire plot of your movie, and not just a summary. It doesn't have to be extremely long and detailed, but it needs to describe the main plot of your film and all events that occur, it can't simply be "The good guy fough the bad guy." #'Correct Grammar & Spelling' - Try your best to keep the grammar and spelling as correct as possible, but other users can always go through and correct that for you, it's not a big deal. #'"Housekeeping"' - If you take a while on your film, that's okay, believe us, as long as it's finished at some point. If some films are finished before others, but are placed after the others in the phase, they might be moved up above that film to try and keep an uninterrupted series of completed plots, unless one film particularly NEEDS to be set after another one. In that case, try to finish the first one first, just to keep things conistent and to avoid confusion. Also, if a film is left unfinished for such a long time that it seems like the user has just abandoned it, it will most likely be given to another user or just pushed off indefinitely. #'Phases' - No phase can be started until all the films in the previous phase are complete. #'Working Together' - In the group discussion threads, contributors to this universe may discuss ideas with others without necessarily collaborating with them on the whole film, though that is encouraged if there are multiple members who want to do it. Part of working with the group is making sure you don't do anything to conflict with the continuity or someone else's set plans. Not all plans are set in stone. They can (and often times will) be changed to fit in with the rest of the universe, and you can't just have something huge and world-changing happen randomly in your film without consulting all the other members of this project. If you want to use a certain big hero or villain in your film, you can't just kill them off without bringing it up to everyone else. In short, teamwork makes the dream work, people. To Join To join this project, you must wait until a new phase starts and submissions are open, choose a film that hasn't already been claimed by someone else, and go to either the comments of this page, the Community MCU Reboot thread on the forums, or ElectricMayhem's message wall with your pitch. The pitch should just be the basic idea and synopsis for your film, and any other information you feel necessary. Then you can talk it over with ElectricMayhem and the other members of the project, and see if your film fits into the project or not. Films Phase One: Origins #''X-Men'' (Zoom) #''The Hulk (ElectricMayhem) #Spider-Man (MaxGoji) #Iron Man'' (MaxGoji) #''X-Men: Purified '' (Zoom) #''Thor (MaxGoji) #The Incredible Hulk '' (ElectricMayhem) #''Captain America: The Lost Avenger'' (AndrewtheKing) #''The Avengers (ElectricMayhem) Phase Two: Acts of Vengeance #The Amazing Spider-Man'' (MaxGoji) #''Captain Marvel'' (ElectricMayhem) #''X-Men: Essex Corps'' (Zoom) #''Thor: Blood Oath'' (MaxGoji & ElectricMayhem) #''Iron Man: Sabbath'' (MaxGoji) #''Daredevil'' (Zoom) #''The Spectacular Spider-Man'' (MaxGoji) #''Captain America: Crown of the Serpent'' (ElectricMayhem & AndrewtheKing) #''The Incredible Hulk: Intelligencia'' (ElectricMayhem) #''Heroes for Hire'' (Benspider) #''Avengers: Acts of Vengeance'' (ElectricMayhem) Phase Three: Secret Wars #''Fantastic Four'' (Uncanny X-Factor) #''Ant-Man and the Wasp'' (Jaga) #''The Sensational Spider-Man'' (MaxGoji) #''X-Men: Age of Apocalypse'' (Zoom) #''Black Panther'' (Zoom) #''Thor: Goddess of Thunder'' (MaxGoji & Zoom) #''Iron Man 3'' (MaxGoji) #''Daredevil: The Man Without Fear'' (Zoom) #''Heroes for Hire 2'' (Benspider & Zoom) #''Spider-Man: Tangled Web'' (MaxGoji) #''Captain America: Fallen Son'' (ElectricMayhem) #''Captain Marvel: Conquest'' (ElectricMayhem) #''Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver'' (Zoom & ElectricMayhem) #''Avengers: The Ultron Imperative'' (ElectricMayhem) #''Secret Wars'' (ElectricMayhem) Television Series Phase Two *''Scarlet Spider - Season One'' (MaxGoji) *''Deadpool - Season One'' (Zoom) Phase Three *''Scarlet Spider - Season Two'' (MaxGoji) *''Black Widow - Season One'' (ElectricMayhem) *''Power Pack - Season One (CapBrit1) *Hawkeye - Season One'' (PrimalFan) Non-canon The following are series that are not necessarily included in the CMCU's main continuity at this time. *''Inhumans'' (ElectricMayhem) Other Media *''The Pulse'' (ElectricMayhem) **''The Pulse (10/9/16) - Thor Killed in Action'' **''The Pulse (10/10/16) - Reconstruction of Liberty Island Nearing Completion'' **''The Pulse (10/16/16) - Manhattan's Burning Man'' '''' Category:Community MCU Reboot Category:Cinematic Universes Category:Community Projects Category:ElectricMayhem